


墓碑

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2.29以后，我失去了唯一的堡垒。
Kudos: 20





	墓碑

这是我账号的墓碑。  
之后的每一篇文章（如果还会有），都只是我跨越千山万水后，留下的网络残片。  
是的，我打了tag。但那又如何呢。我的墓碑上应该刻上杀我之人的名字。  
他无辜吗。也许从某些角度上看，是无辜的。但反过来说，他也绝不无辜。是他选择的道路养育出如此这般的一堆粉丝，就像养蛊。  
他不是挑起战争的人，更不是战争的原因。他只是无数征兵者中的一个，意外地被这场战争反噬。  
从来只有艺人保护粉丝，没有粉丝保护艺人的说法。自以为是的保护对谁来说都是一种彻头彻尾的负担。镜头是刀枪，采访是攻防，活在光鲜亮丽的聚光灯下，艺人必须要承担一模一样的痛苦和罪恶。  
这是我为账号立起的墓碑。  
树到一切结束那日。


End file.
